Got Questions ?
Q: What are the differences between the races? Q: Is there any way to increse energy other than upgrading a powerplant? Q: What are the methods in game to accrue experience points? Q: What are Commanders and how do I recruit/assign them? A: Commanders are a way of bringing your friends along with you on your adventures in the game. You can recruit Commanders from your Space Empires friends and Facebook friends at the "My Commanders" section located on the taskbar. You can then assign roles to your Commanders which will provide you with bonuses to different features of the game such as speeding up research time or increasing resources produced in your colonies. You will also need to assign Fleet Commanders when making Fleets from your warships at the "Fleet Management" section before you can send the fleet out to missions. Q: Where do my item resource rewards go after claiming them from completed quests? A: The item and resource rewards from completing quests are sent to your Inventory after clicking the "Claim all" or "Claim Reward" button on the Quests section. You can view your Inventory by accessing it from the side taskbar. Q: How do I increase my colony's resource capacity limit? A: You can increase the planet's resource capacity by constructing Resource Warehouses/Storage Chambers/Storage Depots on empty plots in your colony. Q: What do Probes do? A: Probes are a way to find uninhabited planets for colonization or finding planets occupied by other players. You get more information and the chances of getting resources or items are higher when you send more probes. You can increase the number of probes you can send by upgrading these structures: Terran Alliance: Espionage Tactics Center Amon'krie Continuum: Helm of Clairvoyance Norak Empire: Tower of Invidia There are two ways to send probes: Exploration: You can send probes to Exploration missions by accessing the Probes section on the side taskbar. You can send probes to a certain sector in a Galaxy. Once the probe has arrived at the sector, it will send a report containing unknown planets that it scanned in the area. The probes also have a chance of finding resources or parts for colony ship building. Espionage: You can send probes to Espionage missions by clicking the "Send Probe" button on an unknown planet in a system. By sending a probe on Espionage mission in a planet, you will be able to get more information on the planet such as the amount of resources it generates and if it is uninhabited or colonized. Probe travel time for Espionage Missions is half of the normal travel time of warships from your home (first) planet to the target location. You can get more information from Espionage missions by sending more probes. You can access the "Probe Reports" from your probes after a successful mission on the "Reports" tab located in the Messages section. Q: Where can I build warships? A: You can build warships from these structures: Terran Alliance: Shipyard Amon'krie Continuum: Sky Ring Norak Empire: Gates of Superbia Each warship has a necessary technology requirement so make sure you research those first at your Research Facility/Throne of Knowledge/Altar of Acedia. Q: Is there a quick way to go to my planet's star system? A: A quick way to view the star system your planet is located in is by going to the galaxy map and clicking on the Coordinates box. This will bring up a list of your currently owned planets and their respective coordinates. Click the planet to bring up the coordinates on the box and click on search to go to your planet. You can then close the planet info box to view the star system your planet is located in. Q: How do I colonize another Planet? A: You can colonize planets if you have Colony Ships. Once you have acquired a Colony Ship, go to your Galaxy Map and locate an unknown and/or uninhabited planet and click on the "Colonize" button to send in your Colony Ship. If the newly colonized planet isn't showing up on the main view, refresh the page. Q: Is purchasing a Colony Ship from the Galactic Market the only way to colonize another planet? A: Aside from buying the Colony Ship from the Galactic Market, you can build the Colony Ship from the "Colony Ship" tab on the Fleet Management Section. Building a Colony Ship requires Colonization Technology research and parts to construct the ship. You can get these parts from gifting from other players or by getting them from probes when they do Exploration missions. The amount of necessary Colonization Technology and parts for building Colony Ships increases when you colonize more planets. Q: How do I search for other users? A: A User Search function is currently under development so you can search for your friends easily in the game. For the moment, you can check the "Space Empires Friends" tab in the My Commanders section so you can see all your contacts that are also playing the game. If they are currently online and participating in the Galactic or Alliance Chat, or posting Help Links, you can use your browser's "Find Text" function (ctrl-f in Firefox and IE) to find their name on the page, and if they have posted something on either of those pages in the last few minutes click on their name to see their Profile. Q: How do I make Fleets? A: You can make a fleet of warships at the "Fleets" tab located in the Fleet Management section. Click the "Create New Fleet" to bring up a window where you can choose the ships that you are assigning to the fleet. You can also choose a name for this fleet and assign a Fleet Commander from one of your Commanders to lead your fleet into battle. You can increase the number of fleets that your planet can sustain by upgrading these structures: Terran Alliance: Fleet Command Beacon Amon'krie Continuum: Helm of Command Norak Empire: Armada Command Station You can increase the number of ships that you can put in your fleet by leveling up the "Fleet Logistics" technology. Q: What is an Alliance and why should I join it? A: An Alliance functions the same way as Clans or Guilds in other online games. It's a way for players to make more friends and build communities which can help each other. You need to be level 5 to create or join an Alliance. You can check the list of existing Alliances by accessing the "Alliance List" tab on the Alliance section on the taskbar. You can also see the current ranking of Alliances in the game by checking it on the Leaderboards section. Q: How do I get more empty construction plots in my colony? A: A colony planet has a certain number of empty plots for structure construction. These structures increases the number of empty plots in your colony so you don't run out of space to build more structures: Terran Alliance: Terraforming Station Amon'krie Continuum: Worldshaper Temple Norak Empire: Keep of Avaritia The number of empty plots increases as you upgrade the structure. Q: How do I invite my Facebook friends to join the game? A: An Invite button is currently under development. Another way to invite your Facebook friends into the game is by posting wall feeds when you do actions in the game such as getting help for constructing structures. Q: What are Sigils? A: Sigils are one of the game's forms of currency which can be attained from quests, by selling harvested crops from farming or by selling resources at the Galactic Market. Sigils are used to purchase certain items such as Probes, use it to buy resources and seeds from the Galactic Market, or use it in upcoming gameplay features such as Instant Battles. Q: What are Galactic Credits and how do I use them? A: Other than Sigils, the other form of currency in the game is Galactic Credits. You need Galactic Credits to purchase items in the Galactic Market such as Speed-up Items, Supply Items and Colony Ships. You can also purchase special packages containing helpful items and resources from the Trading Port section located on the taskbar. Q: Where can I get Galactic Credits? A: You can purchase Galactic Credits from the Trading Port section through Credit Card or Paypal. You can also gain Galactic Credits from special offers by clicking on the "Offers" button in the Trading Port. Q: How do I send Gifts? A: You can send free gifts to your friends by going to the "Free Gifts" section on the side taskbar. The gifts you can send range from speed-up items to resources and parts for building Colony Ships. Category:What do the Profile Statistics mean? Category:How many ships can the R4M Ramuh carry inside it on deployment?